


Secret for two.

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeannArt by mimabeann.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 2





	Secret for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann  
> Art by mimabeann.

"It suits you."   
The small statement said in a soft voice made Re'luniss tear his eyes from the setting sun and look at the young woman standing behind him.  
"Hm?"   
"It suits you, all of this," La'stessia repeated sitting down next to him. "This planet, the sunset. The mischief." She added with a smirk.   
"Skir'mir is going to kill me, wouldn't he? Or worse, he's going to pout for a week straight. You've never seen him _pouting_ \- that's horrible."  
Essie giggled and nudged his side with her elbow. "Well, for what it's worth I think this was totally worth it."  
  
******  
_  
Four days earlier._  
  
"I'm about to do something, and I need you to stop me from doing it." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.   
Essie shifted in his arms to give him the look.   
"If you're going to say that you plan to run off all alone to sort out your family's murderous issues, I'm going to bite you."  
"No! Well, yes, but not quite. Hear me out."  
He paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing.   
"Lately I was thinking... how crazy would it be if we just take off - just the two of us - go somewhere nice and quiet and get married? Just like that - just us, no one else, we can do it in front of the friends and families sometime later, but right now - go and do it?"  
Rel fell quiet, watching Essie's face to try and gauge her reaction.  
"That's the point when you say it's the craziest idea and we shouldn't do that," he added softly.  
La'stessia slowly shook her head. "I'm not going to. In fact, I quite like the sound of it."  
"Wait, wha- You're supposed to be the voice of reason here!"  
The young woman burst into laughter. "What can I say? It's not my fault you chose someone so unfit and clearly biased as your "voice of reason", _ch'acah_."  
"Obviously. Ok, then let me do it properly!"  
He pushed himself off the couch, turning around and dropping on one knee in front of giggling Essie.  
"La’stessia’kaeram, will you run away with me, marry me and make me the happiest man in the Core Worlds, Inner and Outer Rims and the known space altogether?"  
  
******  
  
Rel turned to look at the setting sun again. Soft orange light stretched far and wide, reflecting off the lazy ocean waves and the lush greenery of the Rishi flora. He felt Essie snuggling closer and putting her head on his shoulder.   
"It suits you too." He took her hand, relishing the rare feeling of serenity washing over him, and gently ran his thumb over a thin silvery band on her finger. "And this. _Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar, riduur._ "

**Author's Note:**

> ch'acah - cheunh, "love"  
> Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar - mando-a, "I love you."  
> riduur - mando-a, "partner, spouse", here "wife"


End file.
